Freak
by otakuwriterfantasy
Summary: Tweek has been struggling with his identity recently. It has always been Tweek and Craig. The Space dork and Coffee Freak. Those two fags. What was worse was Craig didn't seem to mind, but Tweek was getting sick of it all. Craig x Tweek & more.


**Tweek has been struggling with his identity recently. It has always been Tweek and Craig. The Space dork and Coffee Freak. Those two fags. What was worse was Craig didn't seem to mind, but Tweek was getting sick of it all.**

 _Warnings: angst, sex, violence, language_ _,drugs_

 _ **Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**_

 **Freak**

 _Chapter I_ _\- Childhood_

Tweek and Craig's relationship has always felt forced, like everyone else always try to push the two boys towards each other. But they were both the kind of people who went with the flow of things. When they first acknowledged one another Craig flipped the blonde off while Tweek twitched and glared back. Two days later they ended up fighting and eventually in the hospital. The boys later found out the whole thing was manipulated by the Cartman, Stan, and Kyle. All for a ten dollar bet.

Tweek stuck to himself after that as usual. He was by himself kicking a ball against the wall. He always did small stuff like this, always enjoying these exercises. It helped a lot with his A.D.D. When he was about to kick the ball again he flinched when he felt something hit his back.

He screeched, "GAAAAAH!" the blonde's immediate reaction was to curl up into a ball on the ground to defend himself from whatever decided to attack him.

"Dude chill out, its just a ball." A nasally response came from above the terrorized coffee addict.

Tweek peek to see it was Craig with a football in his hands. Tweek assumes that was the weapon that struck him.

"What's the big idea asshole?!" Tweek ask getting up wiping off the wet sludge from his body.

"It was an accident dude.", The raven hair kid stated.

"Whatever man just leave! Agh!"

"What are you even doing?"

Tweek bent over grabbing his ball. He didn't hear the question so he didn't respond. This irritated Craig so the noirette threw the football at his back again to get the blonde's attention.

"HEY!" Tweek screamed. He threw his ball at Craig's chest. The boy fell over catching the football. He needed a few seconds before he got back up since Tweek nearly knocked all the wind out of him.

"Shit dude, you almost killed me with that ball." Craig coughed getting up.

"You hit me first dick face! Nng!", Tweek responded quickly.

"That was an awesome throw. Do you play football?" The noirette walked over to the twitching coffee addict.

"I know how to throw it okay, but I don't know all the rules. Gaa!"

"That's cool dude. You should play with me and my friends."

"What!? No way man! What if they don't like me! What if I totally suck at football!? WHAT IF YOU ALL GANG UP ON ME AND DECIDE TO MURDER ME RIGHT THEN AND THERE!? GAAA! I CAN'T HANDLE THAT DUDE!"

"Calm down Tweek, we're just going to pass it around. We don't have enough people to play a real game."

Tweek blinked still trembling, "Oh. Okay then sounds cool."

That was the day and when Tweek met Token and Clyde. It was the first time Tweek felt like he had real friends.

The next day Tweek stepped out of the kitchen with his trey of food heading to his usual spot where he just keeps to himself. It wasn't in till he felt an arm around him. He nearly dropped his food having a heart attack. He saw it was Craig again.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?! Nng! Do you have to freak me out every time?!" Tweek screamed.

"Not my fault you freak out at everything. Anyway, me and the guys decided that we like you. We want you to hang out with us.", Craig announced to the blonde.

"Really? Ah!"

"Yeah we think you're cool."

Tweek couldn't help but blush. It was the first time he felt accepted or even wanted. It was a rare feeling for the young boy. He always felt like a burden for his parents, it was nice to feel liked by his classmates. The two forth graders walked towards the table where Craig and the guys sit. It was one of the best memories for Tweek.

It wasn't in till a year passed by when everything changed. Tweek and Craig were once again forced into a situation together by others, but this time they were forced into a romantic relationship with each other. All thanks to a couple of cute drawings by Asian girls. It felt like the while town was pairing the two up. Soon they both had no choice but to just grin and bare it. Tweek and Craig decided to fake being together in till the town settled down.

It had been a month since the two had 'officially' became a couple. They were currently outside by Starks pond. Tweek was skipping rocks against the surface of the pond while Craig was browsing his phone. Once in a while he would take pictures of Tweek without him knowing.

"Hey Craig?" Tweek said as he skipped his sixth rock.

"Yeah?" came a nasally reply.

"Do you think we should break up?" Tweek asked in a surprisingly blunt tone. Ever since Craig helped with Tweek's confidence the boy has trembled less and slowly has been working on his twitches. He still has his moments of paranoia and anxiety attacks, but he's getting a little better each day.

The question surprised Craig. He had almost forgotten the reason they got together in the first place. He gotten so comfortable with Tweek, he was a lot more fun to be around than a dumb girl talking about drama and feelings. Tweek was a boy and liked a lot of the same things that Craig liked. He was having so much fun with his boyfriend he forgot they were supposed to be faking.

Craig decided to be honest, "Do you want to break up?"

"I don't know man. I have fun with you… I don't feel pressured being with you like a girl would make me feel. I'm kind of conflicted about it."

"I like being with you.."

"Really?!" Tweek started to tremble excited.

Craig couldn't help but smile and reply, "Yeah."

Tweek blushed. He slowly walked over to the noirette holding his free hand with both of his hands that were freezing from touching the rocks. Craig quickly pulled his hand away from the coldness.

"The fuck dude? Aren't you cold?" Craig wondered.

Tweek shook his head smiling. He breathed into his hands rubbing them together warming them up before he attempted to hold noirette's hand again, "Better?"

"Yup. Sit next to me."

The blonde did as he said and took the seat letting his left hand go so he could sit close to him.

"Hey Tweek?"

"Yeah?"

"What's four times two?"

Tweek rose a blonde brow at the random question but decided to answer it anyway, "E-Eight…"

Craig's phone click when he answered the odd question. He blushed when he realized what the tall boy had done and jumped away.

"Damn it Craig why do have to trick me like that!?", Tweek pointed at his boyfriend.

"Because you never let me take a picture of you. I'm gonna post it on Instagram." Craig stated as he posted the photo of his hyper boyfriend.

"Fucking asshole!" Tweek pouted crossing arms, "I'm going home."

Craig didn't hesitate to follow while messing with his phone. Even though Craig irritated him sometimes he can never get himself to dislike this dorky boy that is now officially his

boyfriend.

 **XXX**

Tweek was laying inside the outer space covers of Craig's bed with Craig laying next to him. Craig started to realize a while back he was able to help Tweek get some sleep. He knew how to comfort him whenever the blonde's outrageous questions about underpants gnomes or intruders. He knew how to answer each crazy question in a way that could put the coffee addict at ease.

Tweek reminded him of a human version of a bunny, fragile and easily frighten, that was another reason Craig liked Tweek a whole lot. He didn't really care that their relationship was forced by the dumb adults, or even Cartman making stupid remarks about them having gay butt-sex. Craig was a simple guy who was a hundred and ten percent honest about his feelings and he really did like Tweek as a boyfriend. He was also really happy that Tweek's feelings were the same. Craig was glad that times were different now too, from what his dad has told him there was once a time when it would have been shameful for two boys to be together like they were.

He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. He was happy, really happy.

Tweek stared up at the ceiling he was relaxed but also had a lot on his mind. Today him and Craig became official. He wondered if he was actually happy with this or if the town manipulated him to think this way. Yes he did like Craig more than a he liked Clyde and Token, but did that mean that they should start dating like Token and Nichole? They started out forced as well but eventually ended up happily dating… Was this how he was supposed to feel? He was unsure. He turn towards Craig staring at him. As he stared he couldn't help but notice how handsome he was and started to blush a little. Okay so he thought Craig was good looking that must mean something right? Tweek decided to go back to sleep and ignore these insecure questions. Who cared how they got together, as long as they liked each other that's all that mattered anyway. He laid back down and slowly fell asleep.

 **XXX**

After two weeks has passed, life had been the same for the two boys.

It was recess and Craig was staying behind to finish the homework he didn't do while Tweek was currently playing soccer with Token and Jason at the playground. He was having a good time enjoying the game. At least in till Red and Bebe walked in the middle of their small game.

Jason frowned, "What the hell Bebe?"

"Sorry guys can we borrow Tweek real quick?", Red asked.

Jason and Token stared at Tweek awaiting for his response.

Tweek couldn't help but flinch a little but he nodded shrugging, "U-Um sure.." He followed the girls away from the game as they continued to kick the ball around.

He turned towards the two girls, "What do you guys want?"

Both the girls blushed giggling.

Bebe quickly responded, "We were wondering if you would like to go shopping with us later?"

Tweek was confused and quickly asked, "U-Um why?"

"Well you're the uke right? That means you're the girly one, right Tweek?", Red asked.

"Plus everyone knows girly guys have the best taste in clothes!", Bebe added.

Tweek's eyes widen he grabbed his shirt around his chest and began to twitch, " N-NO! I don't like shopping! P-Plus I have to go to work after school nngh!"

"Oh right I forgot that you work for your parents. Then how about this weekend whenever you're off?" Bebe suggested.

"Yo-You guys aren't listening! I DON'T shop unless I absolutely HAVE to!"

Red glared, "That's lame Tweek. You're the uke aren't you?"

"I don't even know what that really means man!" He began to get frustrated and grab his hair.

Cartman was within earshot because he quickly answered, "It means you take it up the ass Tweek! Which I'm totally okay with dude! Butt power!"

You could hear Kenny and Stan laughing right after.

Clyde and Kevin came walking up next to Cartman, "Tweek takes it up the ass?"

Cartman laughed, "Yeah dude! Thats why the girls wanna take him shopping! Everyone knows gays who take it up the butt are the best shoppers!"

Kyle glared, "That's not always true fatass! Shut up already! Tweek doesn't have to go shopping if he doesn't want to!"

Tweek was grateful someone was finally speaking up for him.

Cartman yelled, "Fuck off Kaayle! It's a gay rule! Everyone knows it! It's his fault he takes it up the ass."

Tweek was starting to get pissed off. He walked towards the fat bully, "Shut up Cartman I don't take anything up the ass!"

Cartman stood back, "Hey bro I don't got a problem with you being an ass fairy! I'm totally cool with your butt-sex with Craig dude!"

Tweek grabbed Cartman's collar, "I don't have butt-sex you retard!"

People were starting to gather now. Egging the two to brawl.

Cartman gave a ego-filled laugh, "Ha Ha Ha, really Tweek?! Everyone knows ukes can't fight for shit! I won't hold back Tweek, even for a girly ass boy like you."

Tweek's eyes sparked with rage, "Really huh? Well I won't either fat ass!" The blonde was the one to give the first punch. He was merciless and made sure to punch his mouth than his stomach leaving the over weighted boy speechless. Eric had seem to have forgotten Tweek has taken boxing since his first fight with Craig.

Everyone was a little surprised by Tweek's fighting skills but no one stopped it since everyone agreed Cartman had it coming and began cheering for Tweek. But it quickly ended when Mr. Mackey broke the two apart. Eric left with a swollen face, bruised body, and a bloody mouth. While Tweek didn't even have a scratch. Eric went to the nurse while Tweek went strait to Mr. Mackey's office for a lecture and punishment.

"M'Kay Tweek you know how you just beat up Eric? That was bad M'kay. Now why don't you tell me what led to the fight?" Mr. Mackey asked the young blonde.

Tweek had his arms crossed, "He pissed me off."

"Now Tweek you know that's not a reason to start punching someone m'kay. Are you sure there wasn't anything else that happened before the fight?"

Tweek bit his bottom lip but answered, "I guess I was mad at everyone….They kept saying stuff like I was the uke so I HAVE to be girly… They think just because I'm dating Craig that I'm the girl or something and keep saying I take it up the butt… It's not true! I don't even know what they really mean by that!"

"Alright Tweek I understand what you're saying m'kay. And you're absolutely right. You're too young to take it up the behind m'kay and no one should force you to do girly things if you don't want to. But resorting to violence, that is bad m'kay. So if you're getting harassed next time let a grown up know so they can fix it for you m'kay?"

"Kay…"

"Now you still need to be punished Tweek. So you'll be serving three weeks detention m'kay."

Tweek shot up, "WHAT?! THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR!"

The counselor glared, "Watch you're attitude young man! Would you like PC Principle to get involved!?"

Tweek quickly sat down, "God no!"

"Alright, then we're done here. You may go back to class m'kay."

Tweek got up and left for his class. He made sure to kick a locker as soon as he was far away enough from the office.

 **XXX**

After Tweek came back from work he went strait to his room after dinner since his parents told him no electronics after they got the phone call from Mr. Mackey. They even took his cell phone away when he came to the coffee shop today. He was pissed when he went into his bedroom the first thing he did was scream into his pillow and later punching it. He heard a tap from his window which freaked him out. But as soon as he saw a blue chullo he grinned at the sight of Craig.

He quickly opened the window letting in the tall boy. He fell on his side on the floor putting a smile on the blonde's face as he snickered at Criag's clumsiness.

Craig got up placing his hands on Tweek's shoulders, "You okay dude? I heard what happened at the playground. Sorry I wasn't there to back you up."

Tweek shrugged, "I'm fine man. Besides you know Cartman can't fight for shit. I guess I was just pissed off and took it out on him." He walked over to the bed.

Craig followed as they both sat on it, "What even happened? Clyde didn't make a lick of sense when he was explaining everything to me."

"Well Red and Bebe sort of started it when they we're asking me to go shopping. I declined but then everyone kept telling me I'm the girl, I take it up the butt, and saying stupid shit like uke's are good with fashion or some shit like that."

"Wow that's REALLY dumb. Stupid girls, they always start drama. Anyways how did Cartman get involved?"

"You know Cartman. Dumbass never knows when to shut the fuck up. He kept talking about how I take it up the ass and shit. He really pissed me off."

Craig chuckled, "Man I wished I could of seen it. I always enjoy seeing Cartman get beat up. I really regret missing recess now. Stupid teacher, making me stay behind to finish dumb homework."

"God this sucks! I got detention for three weeks and my parents grounded me for a month! I fucking hate this." Tweek laid back with his arms up.

Craig followed laying right next to him, "Yup."

Tweek grabbed the noirette's hand holding gripped it right back with no hesitation.

"I sometimes wish that people would just mind their own fucking business for once." the blonde sighed gripping his shirt with his free hand.

Craig nodded, "When we grow up lets live on the moon."

Tweek stared at his boyfriend for a sec, "Can we really? What about oxygen and stuff?"

Craig turned staring back with a serious face, "I'll make a house built for that."

Tweek grinned, "Yeah! A-And I can play basketball there! It'll be really easy shooting dunks with no gravity!"

Craig gave a gentle smile, "Yeah and the only people allowed are our friends. No stupid adults, girls, or those four retards."

Tweek grinned, "Yeah!"

The two boys giggled. Craig let go of Tweek's hand rolling into his arms. The coffee addict gave a crooked smile stroking his back. It wasn't the first time they hugged like this. He enjoyed it when they could just quietly be together like this without anyone staring at them or demanding the two to pose for pics and selfies. Just the two of them.

"Tweek…I like you a lot. Like a lot a lot. I want us to be together like this always…" Craig confessed quietly closing his blue eyes.

Tweek grinned, "I like you a lot too Craig. I like that we're boyfriends. You're the coolest boyfriend ever."

"You too…" with that the boy started falling asleep. Tweek smiled soon to follow. It was a nice moment since today has been so hectic for the blonde. He was really happy after such a stressful day his boyfriend came to comfort him. He could get used to Craig's calming presence and gladly end any bad day like this.

He couldn't ask for anything better.

 _To be Continued…_

 _ **A/N; So what do you guys think? Do you like it? I hope so! I really wanted to write a story with a Tweek that I haven't really seen much in fanfictions. I mean people seem to forget that Tweeks a bad ass! I mean the guy has held a buzuka for gods sake! He just doesn't like getting involved in shit that will get him in trouble. He's a good kid, but that doesn't mean he's a pussy guys! Anyway hope everyone will like this story! Later gators!**_


End file.
